


Relive

by beekeepercain



Series: In Fewer Words [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Angst, Fallen Angels, Gen, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 22:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beekeepercain/pseuds/beekeepercain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Here they were, sister and brother reunited. He was fearful, guilt-ridden and black-winged; she was weightless, joyful, smiling and she shone like the sun.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relive

**Author's Note:**

> Title from [Relive](http://youtu.be/p1AUiEQIZRs) by Fox Amoore. Listened to his amazing music the whole time I was writing this - and I'm fairly certain it shows, haha. Oh well.
> 
> Turns out I miss Anael. A lot. I had no idea, I thought I disliked her. Appears that I was very wrong about that.
> 
> I'd like you to take the time after finishing this fic to just imagine the amount of awkward visible to anyone who doesn't hear their angel radio Enochian conversation: they're not speaking aloud, that's why everything is in cursive. No, to people around them, they probably look like Castiel is a sexually frustrated conservative Christian man and Anna is a temptress trying to bed him.  
> Sorry.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Her hair shone in the light of the evening sun like a wildfire, flying all around her head in the breeze that her wings had prompted. Her skin was pale but her expression was warm, and her eyes had a spark to them, a genuine happiness in encountering an old friend - a brother.  
She pushed her hair back behind her ears and smiled. Her steps were light like she was weightless. Before stopping in front of Castiel, she reached her hand out. The younger angel hesitated, his hand lifting as if constantly pulled down by multiple heavy weights, but at the point their fingers touched and the older wrapped hers effortlessly around his, he seemed to relax a little. The handshake was lighthearted, almost joking, and the older released his hand soon.  
He pulled it back and left it hanging uselessly by his side, pursing his lips subtly as a sign of indecisiveness.

 _'Anael,'_ he called the older's name, tasting the nearly forgotten syllables for the first time in what felt like a millenia.  
He hadn't been prepared to ever speak the name again. He hadn't expected to ever feel this severed connection brought back to life. Yet, here they were, sister and brother reunited. He was fearful, guilt-ridden and black-winged; she was weightless, joyful, smiling and she shone like the sun.  
Revived, reawakened. Resurrected.  
Enlightened?

At peace.

 _'Castiel,'_ she spoke his name, her voice familiar even after all that time, _'Or should I call you Cas?'  
  
_ He couldn't help the shadow of a smile that crossed his features. He had two names. One was reserved for friends.  
 _'Anna, I am sorry.'_

The older angel smiled. She shook her head and pushed her slender hands down her pockets, turning to look away at the park they were standing at.  
 _'I'm happy to be back,'_ her voice told Castiel.  
 _'What is past is past.'_

The younger looked about uncertainly, but he was soon caught into the same feel. They shared it in peace for a while, watching the children still playing further away, warm in the summer's fading sunlight. Cars drove by, none of them the one the younger angel had grown fond of, but cars of people who still mattered: each a story of their own. He felt them pass them by and realised he wished to know them all, the journeys of all those he had yet to meet, and suddenly he felt small. It had happened more and more lately, like he was shrinking as the universe expanded around him. It was a strange feeling.  
Anna had turned her eyes to him again. She seemed to know what he felt. He wondered fleetingly if he'd intentionally let her in.  
For once, he did not flinch when she laid her hand on his shoulder. He'd changed. So had she.

_'Don't fear, Castiel. It is all as it was intended to be.'_

The younger scanned Anael's light and found faint reassurance in her calmness.  
 _'Is God watching us?'_ he heard himself ask.

Anna turned her face towards the sunlight. It brought out the colour in her eyes, through which Castiel was certain even a human could bear to see some of the angel within. He didn't know if he showed like that - in secret he hoped he did.  
Something inside him seemed to budge, like ripples on water when a stone was thrown in, when the other angel looked back at him again. There was warmth in her seriousness.  
 _'You've learned to look for answers on your own,'_ she said, the tone of her words approving, _'Look around you and tell me what you see.'_

There was certain comfort in receiving orders from her again. Much had changed between them, in Castiel, since the last time she had offered advice - he didn't have to lean onto her now to know what he was to do. She only told him what to do now out of sincere affection. She trusted he would still stand on his own even after that. They were the same now. Two birds of a feather, united in independence.

 _'I see the Lord's creation,'_ he answered carefully, his eyes on her for a passing moment before he returned to see deeper into the scenery, _'I see what I love and fight for.'_

_'You see as I do. And why do you see, Castiel? Aren't you thrice dead? Wasn't it a curse you called it, a punishment? Look again. Look and understand.'_

The sound of her wings left him standing in silence. A young boy with curly hair stared at him from the playground, his brows creasing further and further to make sense of what he'd just seen. He stood up from his crouched position and ran to his mother, tugging at her jeans and pointing into Castiel's direction.  
"I saw a lady disappear, mommy."  
"Silly thing, don't you go around pointing at strangers. It's a very rude thing to do."  
"But mommy, the lady -"

The blue of the sky was the shade of the angel's eyes as he raised his face towards it to seek for both answers and questions. The scent of the approaching night brought him solace instead.


End file.
